


From sunset to sunrise

by karleee_s



Series: From Sunset to Sunrise [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Bank Robbery, Crimes & Criminals, Dark!Kate, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karleee_s/pseuds/karleee_s
Summary: After just getting out of Jail, Kate Fuller and her Brother Scott embark on a journey to mexico but to cross the border they need a cover and just happen to find one in the gecko brothers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a character swap with my faves, i hope you ramblers enjoy it

# Prologue

Shots rang through the air as the screams of people grew louder and the sound of glass smashing kept Kate’s eyes forward, it kept her mind on the plan that was as each second passed getting further and further off course.

When her brother Scott had pulled out of the robbery, she knew this wasn’t going to go exactly her way. She thought she could do it herself but now the bank was surrounded by cops and she had a hole in her leg the size of a penny and blood leaked and puddled on the floor like red rain.

If only Scott was here to help her out of this one.

They had always been together, her mother had made Kate promise to always look after her younger brother when she had died, when Kate was just six and Scott only a few months younger. Scott already felt like an outcast, he was an Asian boy trying to grow up in a catholic town. Everyone knew that he had been adopted, they used to tease him for it, bully him and Kate couldn’t do anything about it for if she helped out her brother he would only get picked on more for not being able to stand up for himself and needing his sister to look after him.

When they were only ten, their father died in a car accident when a drunk driver had run a red light and in a matter of hours, they were orphans. Kate and Scott had been sent to live with their aunt Jackie, who took better care of them then their actual parents had but Aunt Jackie liked to get a little cash outside of her antiques shop. Not that Jackie needed the extra money, her antiques shop had some of the most unique pieces in the world no thanks to her side job.

Kate’s aunt Jackie was a known criminal and robbed all the items she sold, the cops had been chasing her for years and had never been able to find her.

Kate admired her aunt and had found her calling, she pulled her first job at the ripe age of fourteen. She got 10’000 in cash on her first job and had been addicted to it since. She wasn’t sure if she even liked the money side of it, it was the rush of winning, the adrenaline that ran through Kate’s blood and flowed her with excitement and joy.

A few months later Kate had wrapped Scott in and they had been unstoppable since, in just three years they had pulled off ten jobs and had a name for themselves, the fuller twins, notorious bank robbers at the young age of seventeen.

But standing there, in the center of the bank Kate knew she had fucked up in not listening to Scott in coming to do the job by herself.

“Miss Fuller put down the gun,” A male’s voice echoed around Kate’s head as her heart pounded like it had never pounded before. She was screwed, she knew she was going to end the day in jail. She’d get four years at least, and would’ve broken her promise to her mother in the process because how could she look after Scott if she was in juvenile prison? “If you run, we will be forced to fire.” 

 _Again._ Kate thought thinking and wincing at the pain in her leg. 

Kate weighed her opinions, to go jail for a few years and return to her brother? Or die leaving her brother with no one?

Without even a second thought, Kate placed her gun on the ground.

“Kick it away.” The officer called.

Kate did as she was asked and hated every minute of it, soon enough was she being pressed against the blue carpet of the bank and her hands were being cuffed.

All the way to the station, Kate kept thinking to herself repeatedly, _‘Scott please forgive me.’_


	2. What's the plan, Stan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate gets out of Jail, and she and scott discuss what's next for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter one of this crazy idea, i really hope you enjoy it

Four years. 

It had been four year's since Kate had been in a proper car. It had been four years since Kate and her brother could have an actual conversation without guards watching over them with curious eyes. It had been fours years since Kate had felt the rush from robbing a bank. 

When Kate had gone into prison everyone inside told her that she would walk out of there a changed woman, hell, after spending a year in Juvenile center she had felt really changed but when they moved her on her eighteenth birthday to a woman's detention center she had fallen right back into her old self. The women in the center had been cold to her at first, but after a while they warmed up to her and she warmed up to them. Three years she had spend with those women. 

Kate never expected it to be so easy to walk away from them, but when she seen her brother Scott standing outside of the prison gate, she had never been so excited to get out of a place. 

The next day, Kate and Scott were robbing a bank for their freedom, for the money to get fake ID's and Passports so that they could finally be free of the wanted signed over their heads.

"We could go to Mexico," Scott spoke up from across the park bench. They were in a sleepy town which reminded Scott a little too much of their home town, he was honestly expecting the kids who used to bully him to jump out at any moment.

Kate rubbed her temples, "Why in gods name would we go to Mexico?"

"Because we wouldn't on the run there, we'd be free." 

"We would never make it across the border," Kate shook her head, "I bet my mug shot is placed on every wall at the border crossing." 

"What if we get a cover?" Scott asked, his eyes trailing on a young family of four playing at the swing set. 

Kate tilted her head to the side in question. "What are you getting at Scott? 

"I mean," Scott signed, annoyed that he needed to explain himself. "What if we find some people who are crossing the border and go with them? We hide in their car or whatnot, get across the border and then go our separate ways?" 

"You realize they have search dogs and stuff sniffing out anything off in the cars? They have people who go through the cars and van's and stuff?" 

Scott frowned, "It was just a suggestion, I don't see you coming up with anything better." 

"Maybe, because I just got out of prison Scott. I thought i told you to figure out a plan for us, for when I got out?" 

"Yeah, I did. I planned that robbery yesterday didn't I?" Kate rolled her eyes, did her brother really think that one robbery was what she had meant when she had told Scott to 'set up their futures'? Surely, he couldn't be that stupid. "Since when do you get to tell me what to do anyway, Kate? Last time I checked, you've been in lockup for the past four years. The world has changed." 

"The world is still the same. There's the rich and the poor, the good and the evil." Kate sighed, "What did Daddy used to say? Something about the seed of good and evil?" 

"Inside each of us, there is the seed of both good and evil. It's a constant..." Scott's voice faded out as Kate's eyes traveled to a man on the other side of the park, his arms full of bags, a top of a tattoo licked at the side of his neck. Dark hair and even darker eyes seemed to shine in the sun. He looked like the kind of man that Kate's Aunt Jackie always told her to avoid but judging by the pressed suit he was wearing, he was probably nothing but another rich catholic guy who lived around here. Kate wasn't even shocked the man got in an RV parked not too far from  where they were sitting, Defiantly a family man. Scott's fingers clicked in front of Kate's face, "You're not even listening to me." 

"So you think, we could get across the border undercover?" Kate asked much to her brothers surprise. 

"I really do, if we are smart about it." 

Kate's smile turned wicked as the RV pulled away from the park and headed down the road. "It's find a motor-inn then, Scott and Let's go Shopping." 

 


	3. Oh brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Richie find themselves in hot water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup so im just honestly just winging this and hoping you folks are enjoying it

Seth Gecko could still hear the sound of his racing heartbeat as he brushed the soot off his suit jacket. Never in a thousand years had he been expecting his brother, Richie to do something like this.

Seth had grabbed the nearest vehicle he could find and had driven away from that place as fast as he could, and he hadn't stopped driving until they pulled up to a quiet town in in Texas. The RV's fuel was almost out, and Seth needed to wash the black soot from his body. 

"We're going to stay here," Seth stated, pulling up just beside a park. There were a few people scattered around it, a family of four, playing on the swigs, a girl and a guy, who looked to be in heavy discussion. Seth's eyes lingered on the girl for a extra second, he was almost sure he had seen her somewhere before but he shook off the feeling.

"Why would we stay here?" Richie spoke up, looking at his brother as though he had grown an extra head.

"Because I need to wash off the smell of smoke, Richard." 

"But we need to go to Mexico, the sooner we get there the better." Richie tapped on the dash of the RV pointing out the time. "It's already midday." 

"Maybe, if you hadn't lit our whole fucking house on fire, I wouldn't need to go for a shower and we could keep driving." Seth was trying to keep his cool with his brother but he didn't understand Richie's need to light up the whole house while he was sleeping. 

"Loose ends, Brother." Richie smirked at his brother. 

Now it was Seth's turn to look at Richie as if he had grown a second head, "Loose ends? Fucking hell, Richard, you set our whole house on fire!" How Richie couldn't understand that setting the house on fire was a bad thing, was beyond Seth. This trip, the trip to Mexico was supposed to be a vacation, three weeks, there and back. Now, they had no where to go back too. "I need some air, find a Inn or a motel or something we can stay at." 

"And where are you going?" Richie asked as Seth rose from the drivers seat, and started removing his dirty blazer. 

"I need air, we need food, and I see a Big Kahuna Burger." 

"Oh, can you get me sweet potato fries?" Richie smiled. 

Seth froze, "Sweet Potato fries?" 

"Yeah, there my favorite." Seth threw his hands up, he lived with his brother and knew him better than anyone, he had never mentioned sweet potato fries before. 

"Since when?" 

"Since always." Richie raised his eyebrows at his brother before walking out of the RV. 

 

Half and hour later the brothers were pulling into a small motel called the 'dew drop inn'  which was just on the outside of town, after booking a room on the second floor Seth decided to park the RV around the back. Their room was small and plain, Richie went straight for the television and zoned out. 

"Richie, I'm going to get my phone out of the RV, you want anything out?" Seth asked his brother, Richie waved him off and focused back on the show. Seth took that as a 'no' and headed out of the room. It had always just been Seth and Richie, even as they got older they always had each others backs. They had jobs just down the road from each other, they lived together. Seth's ex wife had tried to spit them up, and that had ended in a divorce. 

The air was muggy, and thick with heat as the wind blew, pulling the clouds in the sky over the small inn. Seth wandered past the pool and wondered if the girl floating in the center had seen the storm coming. Stepping inside the RV and out of the wind and hot air felt like Seth could finally breathe. 

Moving around the RV to look for his phone, he hardly even heard the door open but he heard it slam shut, "I thought you were staying in the room?" He asked not even bothering to look up. 

"The weather is too good to be inside," A female voice piped up before a click sounded throughout the air which made him freeze. Seth turned, his eyes landing on the young girl that he had seen at the park, this time she was guy-less and was pointing a gun his way. 

"Whatever you want, just take it." Seth put up his arms. 

The girl smiled and the beauty of her took Seth back a bit, "I want the RV." She tapped a finger against her pink lips as her eyes drifted up and down Seth's body, fully taking him in. "I want you." 

"Me?" 

"Well, there's no one else in here is there?" The girl looked around, "I'm heading to mexico and I need some travel companions to help me get across the border." She paused, moving slightly closer. "You see, I've been naughty and just got out of prison and accidentally got straight back into my old job."

"And what's that? Flipping burgers at the big kahuna after school?" Seth knew that it probably wasn't the best time to get getting on this girls badside but he couldn't help himself. The tough talk really didn't match her innocent face and it was throwing him off. "Seriously how old are you?" The girl's smile disappeared and a scowl replaced it. 

"Old enough," She spat, "Did you not hear the part about me getting out of prison?" 

"I did but anyone who brags about going to prison, obviously isn't all there in the head." Seth smiled, "Let me guess, you stole some makeup for prom? Got sentenced to six months in juvey." The girls face hardened even more as she got ready to retaliate and Seth prepared himself.  

"Do you even care that i have a gun pointed at your head?" She shoot her head, "Not important. I need you and the other guy you were traveling with - your boyfriend? friend?"

"Brother." 

"Ah, right. I need you and your brother to take my brother and I to Mexico in this thing, because we will never get across the border by ourselves and if you fail to do so, I'll empty this whole load into your head and let my brother empty his into your brother, got it?" Seth watched as her green eyes sparked with irritation. 

Seth slowly reached into his pocket before throwing the girl the keys, "Fine but you're driving." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. obviously i'm aware this scene is very different to what it was in the show and the movie but i am trying to make it my own, despite having the same-ish storyline, I'm also aware that seth didn't fight kate much on taking him and richie hostage but it's just how i imagined seth would handle the situation if he was in it


End file.
